Laugh Maker
by Shaanon
Summary: "Aku datang membawakan senyuman untukmu." —tetapi tidak ia sangka, membawakan senyuman untuknya yang berduka bukanlah hal yang mudah. MuraAka. One-shot.


Di dalam ruangan yang dibasahi air mata ini, seseorang menangis sendu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat,—

—Hingga tiga kali ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

Menyadarkan Akashi Seijuurou dari tangisan memilukannya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya—yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik kedua lengan yang bertumpu pada lututnya—dan menoleh, menghadap pintu kayu putih di belakang punggungnya tanpa menghapus jejak air mata yang telah berhasil menghiasi pipi porselen itu. Meskipun ia merasa wajahnya tidak pantas untuk bertemu siapapun saat ini, ketukan itu pun dibalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Siapa di sana? Apa yang kau mau?" Ujarnya, dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Samar-samar, pendengarannya menangkap suara dari sisi lain pintu. Lawan bicaranya tertawa pelan, membuat Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ehe, aku tahu ni memang bukan nama yang hebat, namun orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan _Laugh Maker,_—_"_

Mata heterokrom sang pemuda nelangsa terbelalak kala ia mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat tadi; kalimat absurd yang sulit diterima oleh nalarnya saat ini.

"—dan aku datang membawakan senyuman untukmu."

.

* * *

**Laugh Maker**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. **

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

**Rate: K+**

**Main Pair: MuraAka.**

**Warnings: OOC. AU. Shonen-ai.**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagunya Bump of Chicken – Laugh Maker dengan ending yang sedikit saya alter. Lagunya bagus, sangat recommended. Anyway, enjoy ;)**

* * *

**.**

"_Nee, nee, _disini dingin. Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya dan membiarkanku masuk?"

—tidak menerima apapun sebagai respon dari perkenalannya, yang memproklamasikan diri sebagai _Laugh Maker _kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"_Laugh Maker?_" Akashi bergumam pelan, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia mencengkram lengan bajunya lebih keras sembari ia berteriak pada lelaki misterius di balik pintu. "Ini bukan lelucon! Aku tidak ingat pernah meminta seseorang seperti itu!"

"Tapi, kau—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku dan pergilah! Kalau kau masih disana, aku tidak bisa menangis!"

"..."

Rasanya kalimat yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda merah memiliki dampak yang cukup menendang bagi sang lawan bicara. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Akashi tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun dari balik pintu. Apakah ia sudah menyerah, pergi, dan benar-benar menghilang?

Lagipula, bukankah itu yang ia mau?

"...payah sekali."

Seraya ia hendak tenggelam kembali ke dalam perasaan melankolis yang tadi memeluknya, ketukan pintu kembali menyapa.

Si bodoh itu masih disana, rupanya. Baru pernah Akashi merasakan amarah dan kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menaikkan suaranya, "bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi?!"

"Seumur hidupku, kau yang pertama kali menyuruhku pergi..." tak disangka, sang _Laugh Maker _ternyata bukanlah orang yang seperti Akashi bayangkan. Suara yang tadi terdengar begitu ceria, kini terdengar kebingungan sekaligus sendu.

"_Nee,_ aku merasa ada yang aneh. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya aku ingin menangis..."

Dia yang seharusnya datang membawakan senyuman bagi semua makhluk Tuhan yang bersedih, kini merasakan apa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'kesedihan'.

Akashi pun bingung. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap pintu _ivory _itu, bibir bergetar pelan dan mata seakan berkata kalau ia terkejut. Ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa ketika ia mendengar isakan tanpa wujud menghampiri pendengarannya.

Ia kehabisan kata-kata dan terlalu lelah untuk mencari kalimat yang pantas untuk diucapkan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan menghujani benaknya—bertanya apakah sang pembuat tawa benar-benar menangis ataukah itu hanyalah suatu rencana yang ia miliki untuk mengganggu dirinya.

Tangisan dari seberang sana terdengar makin keras. Tanpa berfikir panjang, sebuah kalimat berhasil keluar dari mulut Akashi.

"...Bodoh. Aku yang ingin menangis, tahu."

Sang pemilik mata heterokrom menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan butiran kristalisasi emosi yang sempat terhenti tadi untuk kembali menghujani wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sakit, jantungnya berpacu secepat derasnya aliran air mata yang gagal ia tahan.

Ia kembali menangis.

Berharap ia bisa mengeluarkan semua kesusahan serta kepedihan di dalam hatinya bersama dengan air matanya. Ia menyembunyikan iris berbeda warna itu di balik pelupuk matanya, dan kedua tangan memeluk tungkai-tungkai kakinya, membuat dadanya bersentuhan dengan kedua paha rampingnya.

Dua insan menangis dalam diam.

Hanya ada isak tangis yang menjadi latar belakang orkestra sedu mereka.

Dua insan yang sedang terbalut oleh perasaan sedih, terduduk di dua sisi yang berbeda. Punggung saling menghadap, dengan pintu yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka. Sangat dekat, namun begitu jauh.

Dua suara kini menjadi satu. Hanya Akashi yang kini terisak dalam kesunyian. Disaat ia merasa mulai tenang dan lelah mulai menghampiri, ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

Tarik nafas ... buang nafas pelan-pelan...

"...apa kau masih berusaha membuatku tertawa, hei, _Laugh Maker?"_

"Itulah mengapa aku berada di sini." Tidak disangka, pertanyaannya terjawab, "kalau aku tidak bisa membawa senyuman pada bibirmu, aku pun tidak bisa pulang. Itulah tugasku dan alasan mengapa aku berada di sini."

Akashi terdiam sejenak, memakan cukup banyak waktu baginya untuk berfikir dua kali sebelum ia menghelakan nafas dan berkata, "a-aku berubah pikiran. Kurasa sekarang aku akan membukakan pintunya dan membiarkanmu masuk."

Akashi pun bangkit. Kakinya sedikit goyah, namun ia berhasil berpegangan pada gagang pintu besi itu. Sedikit berkarat, namun tidaklah jelek. Saat ia hendak memutar dan membiarkan sang pembawa senyuman masuk untuk menghiburnya, masalah lain datang menghampiri—bagaikan tidak rela membiarkan kebahagiaan mewarnai wajah Akashi,—pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka.

Alis bertaut, mata menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Beberapa kali Akashi mencoba, namun pintu itu tetap bergeming,—seakan pintu tersebut tertutup erat akibat tekanan yang diberikan oleh air mata yang terkumpul di ruangan itu. Jalan terakhir yang ia miliki adalah dengan mengetuk alas kayu pinyu itu dan meminta bantuan pemuda di seberang sana.

"U-uh ... ada sedikit masalah. Pintunya tidak mau terbuka. Pintunya tidak terkunci, jadi bantulah mendorong dari sisimu." Pintanya, satu tangan masih berkutik pada gagang pintu laknat itu.

Namun respon yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang.

Curiga, Akashi pun kembali memastikan. "Apa kau masih disana?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kegelisahan mulai menghampiri benaknya dan ia memutar kenop lebih liar.

"H-hei, katakan sesuatu, _Laugh Maker_! Katakan _un, _atau _nee_, atau apapun seperti yang biasa kau ucapkan!"

Masih tidak ada respon.

"_La_—" Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari skenario terburuk—yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan lagi—berkemungkinan menjadi kenyataan.

"Oi, tidak mungkin..."

_Brak!_

Kepalan tangannya memukul pintu cukup keras, berkali-kali seraya ia berteriak tanpa kepastian pada makhluk di seberang sana.

"_Laugh Maker_!Jangan bercanda! Kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi, tapi sekarang kau meninggalkanku sendiri. Kenapa kau menghilang tanpa mempedulikan aku?!"

Air mata kembali membendung di ujung matanya. Akashi menunduk, pucuk kepalanya menyentuh pintu itu. Kepalan tangan yang tadi memukul, kini mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang begitu janggal. Kedua mata ia pejamkan erat.

"K-kau mengkhianatiku secepat aku mempercayaimu!"

Benaknya melantunkan kalimat '_kembalilah, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi'_ berkali-kali bagaikan sebuah mantra.

—yang tidak ia sangka akan membuahkan hasil.

.

.

.

_Prang!_

.

.

.

Seiring dengan hilangnya kepercayaan Akashi pada sang _Laugh Maker_, orang yang kini berada di pikiran sang kepala merah muncul tanpa peringatan apapun—dengan pipa besi di tangannya, menghancurkan kaca yang membatasi dunia luar dengan ruangan itu.

Nafas Akashi tercekat, matanya terkunci pada figur asli sang _Laugh Maker. _Lelaki dengan rambut panjang sewarna padang lavender dan mata yang senada, badan tinggi besar yang tertutup oleh pakaian sederhana dan jaket abu, juga sisa air mata dapat terlihat masih tersisa di sudut matanya. Wajahnya terlihat menangis, namun bibir itu tersenyum ceria.

"Aku datang membawakan senyuman untukmu, Aka-_chin_."

Suara familiar itu. Wajah familiar itu. Senyuman familiar itu.

Mengapa rasa rindu ini begitu menyakitkan?

"Atsu ... shi?" Bibir ranumnya bergetar kala ia melantunkan nama itu. Nama dari pemuda yang tengah melompat memasuki ruangan minimalis itu. Nama yang dahulu sering Akashi ucapkan dengan nada berisi kasih sayang. Nama dari pemuda yang menjadi alasannya menangis tadi.

_Laugh Maker—_tidak, Atsushi pun tersenyum makin lebar. Tangannya ia bentangkan, seakan menarik Akashi untuk terjun ke dalam pelukan yang lebih tua. Akashi, yang memang sudah gatal ingin segera menyentuh sang lelaki jangkung, segera berlari kecil menyambut tangan Atsushi, membawa tubuh kecilnya ke dalam rengkuhan yang telah lama ia idamkan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Kau telah telah tiada." Gumam Akashi dalam dekapan sang kekasih, merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh Atsushi. Tangannya mencengkram erat jaket Atsushi, tidak mau kehilangan pemuda anggur itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku selalu disini, kok." Balas Atsushi, dagunya ia letakkan di atas kepala yang lebih pendek, sementara tangan kanannya membelai lembut punggung penuh beban itu.

"Hei, Aka-_chin_ ... lihat,"

Atsushi merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan sebuah cermin kecil. Figur pemilik sepasang mata heterokrom terpantul di sana. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, dengan rambut yang tidak beraturan dan jalur air mata membekas di pipi halusnya.

Seakan bisa mengerti kebingungan Akashi, Atsushi berkata, "lihat, wajah menangismu bisa tersenyum."

.

.

.

Ah ... dia memang seorang _Laugh Maker—_sang pembuat senyuman.

.

.

.

_Amazingly, indeed, I smiled._

_._

_._

_._

**End**

* * *

**A/N2: Kalimat terakhir saya ambil dari lagunya. Terima kasih banyak untuk seorang teman yang sudah menyarankan lagu ini (I owe you, bro! /o/), dan animelyrics untuk lirik lagunya.**

**Curhat sedikit, sebenernya sempet ragu mau buat MuraAka atau TakaMido buat lagu ini (tadinya malah mau bikin AoKise, tapi feelsnya nggak dapet. Saya nggak bisa bayangin Aomine nangis, haha), tapi karena saya lagi sedang cinta-cintanya sama pair ini—terima kasih chapter 220 221—, jadilah fic ini. Tehee.**

**Maaf juga kalau Akashi-nya OOC ... Tapi saya suka Akashi uke yang nangis dan minta dipeluk uuhh *pelukAkachin***

**Review?**


End file.
